Cztery Cuda
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie Anthea zmarła na raka, a Aelita to odziedziczyła. Dlatego Franz zwirtualizował swoją córkę – aby mogła mieć dłuższe życie.  Inspirowane "Kokoro" i "Kioku" od vocaloidow. Character Death i Angst xD


**Ostrzeżenie i streszczenie: Oocness, brutalizm, niezgodność z fabułą serialu. Z serii co by było gdyby. Akcja dzieje się w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie Anthea zmarła na raka, a Aelita to odziedziczyła. Dlatego Franz zwirtualizował swoją córkę – aby mogła mieć dłuższe życie.**

**Gdy się materializuje, jest słaba i wizyty w szpitalu są częste. Cofanie czasu, i wpisywanie Kodu Lyoko ratuje ją. Ale kiedyś musiał nastąpić ten moment kiedy powrót do przeszłości umarłych nie uratuje. (Za przykład wzięłam odcinek „Wspólna sprawa"ale zaczyna się od odcinka „Klucze", w momencie kiedy Scyphozoa atakuje Aelitę.)**

- Aelita! Uważaj z tyłu! - głos spanikowanego Jeremiego był jednym z ostatnich dźwięków i uczuć które Aelita Stones poczuła.

Gdy różowowłosa elfka się odwróciła, jej oczom ukazał się jeden z gorszych potworów jej najgorszego wroga poza chorobą – XANA właśnie przywołał Scyphozoę.

Nie wiele mogła zrobić. W sumie zastanawiała się czy nie lepiej by było skoczyć w dno Kartaginy niż dać się złapać olbrzymiej meduzie. Może... skoro ten cały „fragment" był pułapką... lepiej pozostać na zawsze zwirtualizowaną? I pozwolić jej przyjaciołom w końcu wyłączyć Superkomputer. Bez wyrzutów sumienia. Co prawda dno Kartaginy nie było cyfrowym morzem, i możliwe że Jeremie nadal będzie miał z nią kontakt... ale z drugiej strony...

Czując obrzydliwe macki zawijające się wokół jej talii, oraz lekko lewitując nad ostatnią platformą tej części sektora piątego, Aelita nigdy nie wymyśliła tej drugiej strony.

Po drugiej stronie superkomputera, najbliżsi przyjaciele Aelity z przerażeniem i niedowierzeniem patrzyli jak licznik pokazujący pozostałą pamięć Aelity malał o setki jednostek z każdą mijającą sekundą.

To nie do wiary! - blondyn zajmujący pożółkły fotel aż złapał się za głowę z przerażenia i niedowierzenia.

W tym samym czasie drzwi od windy się otworzyły i wszedł wyczerpany Ulrich Stern. Jego twarz wyrażała... łagodnie ujmując beznadzieję.

Nic nie mogłem zrobić... - powiedział brunet bezsilnie. Podszedł jednak do reszty, a po chwili wszystkie cztery twarze wyrażały to samo – beznadziejną niedowiarę.

NIEE! - okularnik nie chciał patrzeć jak cyferki zmniejszają się do zera. Tyle razy patrzył w to okno i za każdym razem odliczanie się zatrzymywało.

Jednak po mniej niż pięciu minutach, czterocyfrowy licznik dobiegł do zera. A całe okno wyglądało jakby się żażyło... od porażki nieudanej misji.

Przez krótką chwilę, żółty trójkącik na mapie sektora piątego jeszcze widniał... ale zaledwie minutę potem, wraz z kartą życia Aelity... zniknął bez śladu.

Patrząc na to, Jeremie Belpois miał niewiarygodnie smutny wyraz twarzy. Jego przyjaciele nigdy nie widzieli go tak zdołowanego... no może gdy okazało się że Aelita znikła na zawsze, zanim pierwszy raz ją zmaterializował. Ale wtedy mógł ją jeszcze przywrócić... a teraz...

- Aelita... nie... nie żyje..

Wtedy stały się dwie rzeczy. Superskaner wykrył 4 aktywowane wieże, wszystkie okazały się być wieżami przejścia, a sektor 5 zniknął z mapy Lyoko. Najwyraźniej XANA był nieodłączną cząstką Kartaginy, tak jak ujął to Hopper w swoim wideopamiętniku.

Jednak Yumi Ishiyama, uchodząca za najstarszą z grupy nie pojmowała – a może jednak nie chciała uwierzyć w to co się stało.

Co.. Co się teraz dzieje? - próbowała zachować te depresjonujące emocje za maską obojętności, ale jej oczy prawie były całe we łzach.

Jeremie patrzył tępo w klawiaturę super-komputera i pozwolił swoim emocjom wziąć górę nad sobą, w przeciwieństwie do czarnowłosej japonki.

X-XANA dostał to czego chciał. Ma teraz klucze do Lyoko... będzie mógł się wydostać z Superkomputera! - pomiędzy zdaniami słychać było pociągania nosem. Zapewnie genialny blondyn płakał gdy stwierdził ten fakt.

Jak na komendę, słychać było ogłuszający... tak jakby ryk. Gdyby ktoś przechodził obok opuszczonej fabryki, zapewne zauważyłby czarny dym, niczym smoła przedostający się do chmur.

Wszyscy byli zszokowani tym dźwiękiem, a Odd wręcz spodziewał się, że XANA ich zaatakuje ot tak. Nikt jednak nic nie powiedział w obawie o przywołanie najgorszego.

Widząc, że nic się nie dzieje, Jeremie zaczął płakać na serio. Słone łzy opadały na klawiaturę, a blondyn czuł się okropnie. Jak to mogło się stać? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano myślał że wszystko się uda... że w końcu uratują Aelitę od szponów XANY, i będą mogli wieść normalne życie gimnazjalisty.

Los jednak bywa okrutny. Nie chcąc patrzeć na żarzące wręcz od porażki czerwone cyfry 0000 wskazujące poziom pamięci Aelity, chłopiec zwany żartobliwie „Einstein'em" wyłączył monitor Superkomputera.

Więc... co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Xana wydostał się z Superkomputera, a Aelity... już nie ma w Lyoko. Jak mamy walczyć z nim, nie mając nawet możliwości neutralizowania XANY? - Ulrich wydawał się dojść do siebie po byciu zgniecionym przez niebieski wirtualny blok. Nie wiedział jednak jak teraz mogą sobie poradzić.

Myślę... że trzeba wyłączyć tą machinę... i zapomnieć o Lyoko. I XANIE. 'A przede wszystkim o Aelicie...' dodał okularnik w myśli.

Zapomnieć? Po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy razem? O tych walkach, niebezpieczeństwach i przygodach jakie przeżyliśmy wspólnie? Odepchnąć nasze kontakty na dalszy plan i wrócić do układu który był przed odkryciem fabryki? Czy myślisz że tak się da?... - Odd był wściekły na tok rozumowania blondowłosego chłopca. Wręcz podszedł do niego i uderzył go w ramię z całej siły, a trzeba mu przyznać, że Della Robbia słaby nie był.

Jeremie jednak nie wydawał się przejmować słowami kolegi we fioletowych ciuchach. Jemu wcale nie było łatwo zapomnieć... ale nic nie mogli zrobić... prawda? Aelita... sam widział jak jej karta życia się dewirtualizuje, a trójkącik na holomapie znika na zawsze. Sektor piąty został odłączony od sieci Lyoko, i nawet jeśli on sam by się tam zwirtualizował... nie wiele by to dało.

Myślę, że się da. W końcu... nieco półtora roku temu prowadziliśmy normalne życie. Trzeba się do tego po prostu przyzwyczaić... - powiedział okularnik, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z jakimkolwiek człowiekiem obecnym w tym samym pokoju co on.

(*Nonsens Autorki: Wstawiam to tu bo taki mam kaprys (I mój doc upload manger świeci pustkami xD) oraz trzeba wspomóc Memorie-blanche w pisaniu polskich fików o KL. Sorry za ucięte myślniki, nie zależy to ode mnie :P Pozdro, a komenty są mile widziane :D*)


End file.
